The present invention relates to an improved icemaker for freezer or icemaking compartments.
The prior art icemakers suffer from a variety of issues relative to operation, ice formation, ice harvest without water spillage, quality issues, attachment issues to the inside of the refrigerator compartment, etc. These problems have been exasperated by the fact that a significant design effort has not been overtaken by the industry for many years. While the industry has seen some incremental changes to the icemaker design, they have focused mainly on components outside the icemaker mold as the mold portion is very expensive to redesign and place into production. In general, the industry has taken an attitude that the current icemakers work well enough.
Unfortunately, the prior art icemakers do not work well. Ice is often formed with many trapped air bubbles forming “white” instead of clear ice. Additionally, production of ice cubes is slow and icemakers take up a significant portion of the freezer capacity. Moreover, service calls resulting from prior art icemaker malfunctions are high and detract from the bottom line of a company.
The present invention solves or minimizes these problems and others as evident in the following specification and claims.